


Nachts sind alle Katzen grau

by Squickqueen



Series: Opus Diaboli (DE) [2]
Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies), War of the Planet of the Apes (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Insight, Crack Pairing, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Rare Pairings, fantasizing about your mortal enemy is the first step to destruction, porn is not my forte, right before the colonel's long and windy monologue, someone else should give it a try
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: In seinen dunkelsten Stunden überließ sich Colonel McCullough in seinem Heiligtum den Emotionen, von denen er geglaubt hatte, sie längst abgestreift zu haben – Hass, Trauer, Wut, Verzweiflung … und Lust.





	Nachts sind alle Katzen grau

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [All Cats are gray in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669251) by [Squickqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen)



Die Nacht brach früh herein zu dieser Jahreszeit. Wie ein Alptraum aus Finsternis und Kälte kroch sie heran, überwand jede noch so hohe Mauer, schlüpfte durch jede noch so kleine Ritze, unaufhaltsam und erbarmungslos. Schon waren Mond und Abendstern am Himmel zu sehen, doch ihr kaltes Licht erreichte das alte Militärcamp nicht, das im Schatten eines mächtigen Gebirges wucherte und schwärte wie ein Geschwür. Der Vergleich war passend. Wie lange war es her, seit das Camp zu einem Auffangbecken für die Infizierten der Affengrippe umfunktioniert worden war? Fünf Jahre? Zehn?

Es machte keinen Unterschied mehr, sie waren alle tot. Die Soldaten, Männer wie Frauen, die an diesem Abend aufmerksam durch das Lager marschierten, waren immun gegen den aggressiven Virus, der wie ein Reiter der Apokalypse über die Menschheit gekommen war. Hin und wieder warf einer der Soldaten auf seinem Rundgang einen raschen, ja scheuen, Blick in die beiden großen Käfige, die zwischen Suchscheinwerfern, Baracken und Gleisen aufragten.

Alle Soldaten wussten, dass die Kranken dort in der Vergangenheit wie Vieh zusammengepfercht worden waren. Auch heute regte sich etwas Lebendiges in den Käfigen. Etwas erschreckend menschliches im Zwielicht der heraufziehenden Nacht. Schaudernd wichen die Soldaten zurück, sobald das grelle Licht der Suchscheinwerfer über die Gestalten in den Käfigen strich und sie nicht als Menschen, sondern als Affen offenbarte. Schimpansen, Orang-Utans und Gorillas kauerten auf der kalten, aufgeweichten Erde, zitternd und zu Tode erschöpft.

Ein strategisches Genie hatte die Erwachsenen von den Jungtieren getrennt, um die intelligenten Bestien in Schach zu halten.

Ein strategisches Genie fürwahr.

Colonel McCullough, der diese Militärabteilung mit eiserner Faust führte, trat bei Anbruch der Nacht üblicherweise noch einmal auf den Balkon vor seinem Quartier, das wie ein Adlerhorst über dem Lager aufragte. Unter seinem scharfen Blick, der tatsächlich etwas von einem Raubvogel hatte, duckte sich alles Leben in die Schatten.

Seine Präsenz war überlebenswichtig, dessen war sich McCullough bewusst. Er zeigte sich, um Stärke zu demonstrieren, um jeden Gedanken an Meuterei im Keim zu ersticken – sowohl in seinen Leuten, als auch in den eingesperrten Affen!

Bei allem, was ihm heilig war, hätte er sie nicht als Arbeitskräfte gebraucht, er hätte längst jeden einzelnen der räudigen Primaten exekutieren lassen. Und mit den Jungtieren hätte er angefangen, denn sie waren die Zukunft dieser unheiligen Spezies!

Im Gesicht des Colonels zuckte kein Muskel. Er schien den schneidenden Wind nicht zu spüren, wie er da ohne Jacke auf dem Balkon stand und über sein Reich wachte.

Der heute Tag hatte ihm gezeigt, dass es nur eines Funkens bedurfte, um das Feuer des Widerstands in den Affen zu entzünden, von denen er gedacht hatte, er hätte ihren Willen längst gebrochen! Ein Funke hatte genügt. Ein einzelner, verdammter Schimpanse hatte genügt.

 _Caesar_.

McCullough hob den Flachmann an die Lippen und trank einen Schluck. Der scharfe Alkohol beeinträchtigte ihn so wenig, wie der schneidende Wind. Es war, als würde dieser Mann nichts mehr spüren, oder war es vielmehr so, dass er sich gegen Eindrücke von außen abschottete?

Nach einem letzten Blick über das nächtliche Lager wandte sich McCullough um und ging nach drinnen. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Er trat an den Tisch in der Mitte des Raums heran, um die darauf ausgebreiteten Landkarten und Pläne zu studieren, doch er war nicht bei der Sache. Immer wieder drifteten seine Gedanken ab. Abwesend starrte der Colonel an die ihm gegenüberliegende Wand. Durch das Fenster fiel das stetig wandernde Licht eines Suchscheinwerfers. Es offenbarte abblätternden Lack, unter dem der Rost hervorlugte. Schmieriger Schmutz und braune Flecken, von denen niemand mehr wusste, ob sie Rost oder doch getrocknetes Blut waren, bedeckten Wände, Decke und den Boden. McCulloughs Quartier atmete Verfall und Vergangenheit. Könnte es sprechen, es wüsste einiges zu erzählen.

Der Adlerhorst war wie sein persönliches Heiligtum, das ihn von der Welt abschirmte. Niemand wagte es, ihn hier ohne einen triftigen Grund zu stören. Er war McCulloughs sicherer Hafen, sein Tempel, in dem er plante und überlegte, wie er die Menschheit vor dem drohenden Untergang bewahren konnte. Vereinzelt, in seinen dunkelsten Stunden, überließ sich der Colonel hier sogar Emotionen, von denen er geglaubt hatte, sie längst abgestreift zu haben. Wenn er an seine persönlichen Verluste dachte, seine Frau, sein Sohn, dann half nur mehr der Whisky gegen die Leere, die ihn aufzufressen drohte.

Und dabei konnte er sich an das Gesicht seiner Frau nicht mehr erinnern! Und sein Sohn? Würde für ihn ewig der kleine Junge auf dem Foto bleiben und nicht der erwachsene Mann, den er kaltblütig zum Wohle der Menschheit erschossen hatte.

Die stechenden Augen des Colonels rissen sich von der Wand los und kehrten zum Tisch zurück. Nachdenklich blieben sie an Patronenhülsen und einem Affenschädel hängen. Im Hintergrund sangen _The Doors_ ihre psychedelischen Lieder.  


_This is the end, beautiful friend_  
_This is the end, my only friend, the end_  


McCullough spürte die Musik mehr, als dass er sie unmittelbar hörte. Wieder setzte er den Flachmann an die Lippen.

Obwohl er nach außen hin einen ruhigen Eindruck machte, brannte der Colonel innerlich vor Zorn. Die Bilder des vergangenen Tages hatten sich wie Säure in seine Erinnerungen geätzt und ließen ihn nicht mehr los.

Der Unfall an der unfertigen Mauer, das ausbrechende Chaos, Caesars gebieterisches „Hört auf!“, dem sich niemand hatte widersetzen können … McCullough schnaubte. Der räudige Schimpanse hatte es tatsächlich gewagt, sich mit ihm auf dieselbe Stufe zu stellen, hatte ihn mit Worten und Blicken herausgefordert, von Alpha zu Alpha!

Zum ersten Mal verstand Colonel McCullough wirklich, warum Caesar der Anführer dieser Affen war, ihr König. Es war nicht die körperliche Stärke allein, auch nicht der unbeugsame Wille, den selbst die Peitschenhiebe nicht hatten brechen können. Nein, Caesar sorgte sich um seine Affen und war bereit, für sie zu sterben.

Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

McCullough trank einen weiteren Schluck. Bei dem Gedanken, wie Caesar seine Stirn gegen den kalten Stahl seiner Pistole gepresst hatte, sträubten sich seine Nackenhaare wohlig.

Zum ersten Mal verstand Colonel McCullough, warum er dem Schimpansen dieses merkwürdige Gefühl von Respekt entgegenbrachte.

Mehr noch als das …

In seinen dunkelsten Stunden überließ sich Colonel McCullough in seinem Heiligtum den Emotionen, von denen er geglaubt hatte, sie längst abgestreift zu haben.

Hass, Trauer, Wut, Verzweiflung … und Lust.

Er hatte das stetig angenehmer werdende Gefühl in seiner Hose bisher gekonnte ignoriert. Und ignorieren müssen, denn es dämmerte ihm, dass das Munterwerden seiner Begierde und die Erinnerungen an Caesar in einem direkten Zusammenhang standen.

_Shit._

Als der Colonel der Flachmann wieder an den Mund führte, stellte er fest, dass dieser leer war. Grunzend warf er ihn auf den Tisch und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf der Tischkante ab, sein Körper angespannt wie eine Bogensehne. Trotz der Kälte, die durch die Ritzen hereingekrochen kam, war der Raum schon fast unangenehm warm. McCullough fröstelte dennoch. In der dumpfen Stille glaubte er, das Knirschen seiner Zähne zu hören.  In ihm maßen sich menschliche Vernunft und tierischer Instinkt.

Sollte er doch …?

Es war schon zu lange her …

Zögerlich fasste er sich in den Schritt, wo sein Glied mittlerweile deutlich den Stoff der Hose spannte. Gleichmäßig knetete und rieb er es und knurrte dabei behaglich.

McCullough war nie besonders gut darin gewesen, sich Bilder vorzustellen, während er sich selbst befriedigte. Ob Sex oder Arbeit, beides erledigte er möglichst effizient, doch dieses Mal war es anders. Dieses Mal drängten sich ihm die Bilder in ihrer ganzen Lebendigkeit auf.

Sie drehten sich alle um Caesar, egal wie sehr er versuchte, dagegen anzukämpfen. Der stolze Schimpanse ließ sich nicht aus seinen Gedanken vertreiben. Ganz im Gegenteil näherte er sich dem Colonel aufrecht, mit selbstsicheren Schritten und ungebrochenem Stolz in seinen oh so menschlichen Augen. Seine starken Schultern waren wie gemacht, um das Gewicht eines Reiches zu tragen.

Wahrhaftig ein König.

_Kniet nieder, kniet und staunt._

Ein einzelner Schweißtropfen perlte von Colonel McCulloughs Schläfe. Mit der Zungenspitze befeuchtete er seine trockenen Lippen. In Gedanken wanderte sein Blick lustvoll über Caesars robusten Körper, über Nacken und Schultern, wo sich die Muskelstränge wie Stahlseile unter dem Fell abzeichneten. McCulloughs Finger kribbelten im Andenken an das zerzauste Schimpansenfell, das er erst heute Nachmittag, in einer spöttischen Imitation von Zärtlichkeit, berührt hatte. Die Erinnerung an die scharfen Peitschenhiebe, unter denen Caesar schließlich den Blick gesenkt hatte, ließen vor Lust schier vergehen.

Mit einem Ruck öffnete der Colonel den Gürtel. Hosenknopf und Reißverschluss folgten. Hastig und mit festem Griff umfasste er sein Glied. McCulloughs Handbewegungen waren fordernd, grob, aber anders wollte es der Colonel auch gar nicht haben. Seinem halbgeöffneten Mund entschlüpfte ein verschlucktes Keuchen. Die linke Hand, nach wie vor auf den Tisch abgestützt, ballte sich zur Faust. McCullough schloss die Augen und ließ alle Zügel fahren.

Hier, jetzt, wollte er Caesar unter sich spüren, keuchend, stöhnend und nach immer mehr bettelnd. Schon bildete er sich ein, seine Finger in das raue Fell zu krallen. Grob und verlangend zerrte er Caesar näher. Er glaubte, dessen Atem auf dem Gesicht zu spüren, dabei war es nur die kühle Zugluft, die über seine erhitzte Haut strich. Lust brandete in heißen Wellen sein Rückgrat entlang. Caesars Körper wölbte sich ihm willig entgegen, so voller Kraft, so voller Leben. Seine Hände schoben sich unter McCulloughs Hemd, liebkosten Brust und Bauch, wanderten über die Flanken – tiefer – spannten sich um seinen Hintern und nahmen den Rhythmus seiner Hüften auf. Hitzig rieben sie ihre Glieder aneinander.

In der nächtlichen Stille seines Heiligtums stöhnte der Colonel wollüstig. Seine Bewegungen wurden fahriger, ruckartiger. In kleinen Tropfen stand ihm der Schweiß auf der Stirn. Als sich mit festem Griff jäh eine Hand in seinen Nacken legte, flogen McCulloughs Augenlider flatternd auf.

Caesar blickte zu ihm auf, mit diesen merkwürdig grünen Augen, die ihn von Anfang an so fasziniert hatten. Beinahe menschlich hatte er gesagt, und bei Gott, sie zogen ihn an und drohten ihn zu verschlingen. Caesar hielt den Blick, während er vor dem Colonel auf die Knie ging.

_Heilige Scheiße …_

Allein die Vorstellung, Caesars warmen Mund um sein Glied zu spüren, trieb McCullough über die Kante. Zwei, drei grobe Stöße ließen ihn heftig kommen, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Seine Hüften zuckten unkontrolliert.

Und dann war es vorbei.

Lust und Anspannung ebbten ab und hinterließen für einen kurzen Augenblick ein wunderbares Gefühl des Wohlbehagens. Den Kopf auf den Unterarm gebettet stand der Colonel am Tisch und kam keuchend wieder zu Atem. Ihm zitterten die Knie.

Bei allem, was ihm heilig war, was hatte er getan?

Er ersparte sich eine Antwort. Was in seinem Refugium passierte, gehörte ganz allein ihm und würde niemals einen Weg nach draußen finden.

McCullough schloss noch einmal die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor er sich auf die Suche nach einem Handtuch machte.

Es gab wichtigere Angelegenheiten, um die er sich kümmern musste!

***

Preacher, dem es an diesem Abend zugefallen war, vor der Türe des Colonels Wache zu halten, fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als besagte Türe aufflog.

„Sir!“

Der Soldat salutierte zackig. Feuchtwarme Luft wallte auf den Gang und verschlug ihm zusammen mit dem Geruch von Alkohol - Whisky? – schier den Atem.

„Bring ihn her.“

Preacher war klug genug, nicht dümmlich nachzufragen, wen der Colonel meinte. Preacher war auch klug genug, kein skeptisches Gesicht zu machen oder gar zu fragen, was sich der Colonel von einem Gespräch mit dem Anführer der Affen erhoffte.

„Jawohl, Sir“, antwortete Preacher schlicht und verschwand in der Dunkelheit des Ganges.

~Ende~


End file.
